Soul Bond
by SonnyRose
Summary: "Is this real? Is it over? Is what my eyes see, what my nose smells and what i DONT hear true? " But that person that belonged to that face shouldn't be there, it shouldn't be like that. Those cold golden eyes shouldn t be closed, his chest shouldn t be still and his heart...should be beating. This couldn t be real. The taiyoukai Sesshomaru..was dead.(Main story starts in year2012)
1. Chapter 1

(( My first fully own made Cannon Story XD I´ll be working on it a lot during summer and I hope it will be to your liking ;P Please review and tell meh what ya think :P None of the Inuyasha Characters belong to me :( ))

**Soul-bond**

**Prologue**

"Is this real? Is it over? Is what my eyes see, what my nose smells and what i DONT hear true? "

Inuyasha was frozen where he stood. His clothes still soaked in youkai blood and with Tetsusaiga still drawn, hanging in his loose grip.

No one said anything and nothing was heard other than the sobs of that imp.

The young hanyou took a few insecure steps forward towards imp, and the two motionless figures lying in front of him.

He walked by the crying imp and then stopped. He looked down at a face that was so familiar to him. But that person that belonged to that face shouldn't be there, it shouldn't be like that. Those cold golden eyes shouldn´t be closed, his chest shouldn´t be still and his heart...should be beating. This couldn´t be real.

Inuyasha knelt down next to his youkai brother and carefully touched his hand. It was so cold. Then he looked at how his hand was resting. It was clutched tightly around the hand of the human girl next to the once strong and feared taiyoukai. She was drenched in her own blood and had a terrible wound in her chest. Then he looked back at his fallen brother. As usual, his hair was hardly out of place and had only minor wounds on his body. Nothing lethal. But he was dead. Inuyasha didn't understand, how could he die? How could that damn stubborn bastard die?! He clenched his fist and hit the ground repeatedly.

The imp started to talk.

H-he sai-id... Tried Jaken to say between his sobs.

He-e said, I'm sorry…

Managed the imp to finally say with his eyes still in his former master.

Inuyasha finally broke out of his frozen state when he heard Jakens words and felt two arms wrapping around him. He noticed that the demonslayer, monk, kitsune and his mate had joined them in a half circle around the couple on the ground.

The whole group now embraced the truth.

The taiyoukai, The lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru...is dead.


	2. Next chapter ASAP info below

**Authors word**

Im so sorry i havent updated yet but i´ve had quite a lot going on lately. I promise though that the next chapter will be up this week and that i´ll then post at least once a week. I have the first chapters done, but on wrong computer -_- I´ll get access to it soon, hopefully already later today or tomorrow :3 Once again im sorry, i hope you can bare with me ;P - _SonnyRose_


	3. Chapter 2- Golden eyes

Chapter 1 : Golden eyes

She was running. Her feet were moving as fast as she could when she ran up the escalator from the subway towards the exit.

When the brown haired girl in purple converse, black jeans, blue t-shirt that was almost covered by her black jacket and a Shoulder Bag finally reached the final escalator and got up on St:eriksgatan , she took up her iPhone and her worried blue-green eyes looked at the small digital clock on the screen.

_Damn, just five minutes left!_

The girls continued running pass the stores along the road and then finally saw the familiar sign of "Eleven to Seven". There she turned left and a few steps later she took a sharp turn to the right.

She took no time to slow down when her school came in sight and she continued to run along the school wall to the stairs that when to the ground floor. Once up the stairs she stopped, only to use her door pass to open the door. Then she turned left and went down a level. She finally slowed down when her classroom was in sight. The other people that went in her class still stood outside the classroom.

She sighed. She made it in time.

She reached the group of people and said hello and some answered her, some ignored her.

As usual.

Just after a few minutes came her art teacher, Sonya and looked up the classroom and everybody went in and sat down at the tables in the big white room with big windows along the east wall.

Hello everybody! Said Sonya and smiled. I hope your Easter Holiday break was fun, but now let's see which ones of you that came back. She smiled and started read up the names on the class list.

"Mike?" " Here!"

"Sarah?" "Yup!"

"Maria?" "Here!"

"Cecilia?" "Im here."

"Erik?" "Yes"

"Emma?"

Emma, which pulse still hadnt calmed itself from her unexpected run reacted to her name and said "Hai!"

Later, when all names had been called and surprisingly, everybody was there, there was a knock on the door. Sonya rose up and walked to the door and opened it.

Then she started talking to someone and Emma heard Sonya's laughing that indicated that she had forgotten something.

As usual.

Then she heard her say " well, then come in and I will introduce you to the class"

Soon she walked back into our sight. And, a few steps behind her, a boy walked in.

Emma could hear the girls in her class take a deep breath. It was pretty close she couldn't hold herself to do it herself. The boy that came in was tall, at least 1:70cm and had long silvery hair that ended underneath his shoulders. Emma stared at the boy's hair. It had to be colored, right? But it seemed so real. It looked so right…on him.

Then he turned to the class so she could see his face. His golden eyes met hers. They looked shocked for a moment, but then their expression changed. His gaze lingered for a while, their now curious look making her cheeks heat up.

"Alright everybody" Sonya looked at us and then placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"This is Sam and he is going to start in this class from today and on"

"The A or B part?" The girl which had talked out loud without permission, Aggie, a girl with fire red hair looked expectantly at Sonya. Aggi colored her hair every week and it has been purple too. But more witchy purple, not the warm and nice tone.

Emma rolled her eyes. Aggi wanted him in the A class, of course. During these first months in high school she had learnt that she liked... spending time with guys. Especially hot ones. And Sam was… more than that.

"A or B? Uh..." Sonya looks slightly confused and then dived into her papers, digging around and after the answer. After a few looong minutes of searching and she found a paper and triumphal held it up.

"Aha! Here it is…"

She looked down at the paper and read through its contents.

"Hmm…"

She looks up at us and said with a smile "Sam is going to be in the A class"

Emma looked up. She saw the triumphant smile on Aggies face and some other disappointed faces of the B class girls.

But she couldnt ignore the fact that she was happy that he was in her part-class. She blushed again and looked down into the table. _Why do I feel so happy just by seeing him or being near him?_ She thought and started to play with her hair.


	4. Chapter 3- The Missing piece

**disclaimer: I do not own sesshy nor the rest of the inuyasha crew *^***

Soul-bond Chapter 2: The Missing piece

The lesion started almost as usual and everyone went to get their assignments and sat down at their usual spaces. Emma went to her ordinary desk and sat down at one empty place at the four seated table in front of Kylie and Maria, leaving the place next to her empty.

Their latest assignment was to draw a fantasy creature in two different forms and you could use any technics you like. Emma took out her drawings out of the folder and put it on the table in front of her. She looked down at her papers when a shade fell on her paper.

She looked up.

Sam was standing there, next to her.

He glanced down at her, a slight smile on his face.

"May i sit here?"

He moved his hand at the empty chair next to her as he spoke, before placing it to rest on the back of the wooden chair.

She looked back at him, surprised. But after a few seconds of shock of the sound of his voice Emma quickly looked down at her papers, hiding her face as a blush crept up her face. She took a breath of fresh air, calming her heated skin before she managed to speak agan.

"Oh...uhm, yes of course"

She heard that Sam pulled out the chair and sat down on the empty chair next to her. She also felt the staring gaze of the two girls opposite them.

After a while of sneak peaking at the new boy, Maria and Karlie started to work. Sam said or did nothing for a few minutes. Then Emma felt that he was looking at her.

Or more exactly, at her drawing.

She looked up at him.

He raised his golden gaze and looked at her. Then he smiled slightly, his crystal white teeth revealed for her to see.

Great . Another thing that was perfect about him.

"What are you drawing?2 He tilted his head a little and looked curiously at her, his eyes reflecting that he actually was genuinely interested

"What I´m drawing?" Emma straightened her neck and let him have a better view of her paper. She smiled carefully at him, as always embarrassed of showing her work.

"It´s for the assignment we got last week." She started to play with her hair again as she looked down at the picture to explain.

"We are supposed to draw a fantasy creature, in two forms. One drawing with a more monster-like form…" She points at her first drawing, which showed a forest in the light of a crescent moon.

In the forest, there was a big monstrous dog, with furious red eyes and silvery-white fur towered over the tree tops.

"…and a drawing that is the same creature, but in a human form" Emma leaned over the table and grabbed another paper and put it in front of Sam.

He leaned slightly closer, his golden gaze falling over the white paper as hestarted to examine the drawing.

This one showed a human-like being, with long hair, golden eyes with red markings on the eyelids and on his cheeks, two stripes on each cheek. He was wearing a white kimono with a red flower pattern and black boots. He also wore a breastplate with a part of spiky armor that went over his left shoulder. On his right one there was some white fluffy fur that was kind of boa-like. Two swords also decorated his waist.

Sam stared at the drawings, from one to the other. He looked… confused.

"Something's missing."

Emma looked up at him. His sudden statement had surprised her and she didn't first know what to say.

"I…I know." She finally stammered out and looked at the drawings again.

"I feel that to, but I can't seem to figure out what's missing. But…"

She looked down at the paper again and then put a finger on the demon´s forehead.

"There. Something should be there."

She frowned and stared at her drawing. Why couldn't she figure it out? The rest of her demon was so clear in her head, but parts of his face were blurry.

She gave up after a moment and looked at her tablemate. He was looking at the dog picture and after a moment he carefully put a finger on the painted crescent moon.

_A crescent moon…_ Emma looked at her necklace. It was a blue crescent moon that was attached to a small, Silver Star. She always wore that necklace, she had worn it since she once found it on a vacation a few years ago. She felt almost attracted to it, and didn't like to be apart from it even a minute. She almost felt naked without it. Emma looked up from her jewelry and eyed her first drawing and then the other. Then she took up her pencil and drew a crescent moon in the middle of the demons forehead. She leaned back and studied the result.

It felt so…right.

She smiled triumphant and looked at Sam. He was staring at the paper. His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes seemed slightly confused.

After a minute he spoke, carefully choosing his words.

"You did it. You found the missing piece."


	5. Chapter 5- Confusion

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha gang belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and sadly not me**

Soul-bond Chapter 3: Confusion

The rest of that lesson went on pretty smoothly and Emma started to feel quite comfortable talking with Sam. He was really nice and she enjoyed speaking with him and to hear the sound of his smooth and strangely comforting voice.

These last few hours had been interesting for the young girl as she learned that his father and his mother were divorced. Sam had then come to live with his father, as he had managed to get the rights to take care of him.

She also got to know that his father, Touga, is a well-known business man. He was the founder of the Silver fang company that sold different kinds of electronics. Sam also told her that Touga was a womanizer and it was a miracle that he even married at all in the first place, especially to his coldhearted mother.

He´d smiled at her and said that he probably should be grateful for that, or he wouldn't exist.

They continued talking the whole lesson and Emma also told him about herself. She told him that she lived with her mother, father and sister in a villa at the edge of the town...aaaand also she told him that she had a house full of guineapigs in her back yard.

Normally when she told people about that they thought she was kidding. Surprisingly he didn't think that was crazy at all.

And she liked that.

They even continued to talk after the lesson too and he sat at the bench next to her at the second class.

And the next.

And at lunch too!

He talked to her other classmates, but he always kept her in the conversation to "some" people's irritation. It went on like this all day and the ocean eyed girl enjoyed his company. She have been kind of an outcast since an incident in the computer room at the beginning of the term, and it felt nice being noticed. To be able to talk normally and not just wonder if one had the right to speak. He made her feel wanted, needed.

When the day was over and they walked up from their locker room to the ground level, Sam asked her which way of traveling she took as she went home. when she told him that she used the subway and he said that he did too, so they walked there together .When the odd pair had gone through the latches and were at the platform, Emma´s train came in to the station. Sam then smiled slightly and said that he was supposed to take the next train so they said goodbye before she walked into the cart. When she had sat down at an empty seat next to a window, she looked out. The girl saw Sam immediately but he wasn't there waiting for the next train...he was going back up the stairs towards the exit.

_Did he say he took the subway, just to be with me?_

During the ride home she couldn't stop thinking of him. The fact that he almost only talked with her during the whole day and that he probably walked to the subway just to be with me..it was an odd feeling. But she liked it.

There just was something about him, something familiar. It was like she had known him all her life and not just met him. Emma felt her cheeks get warm and she looked down at my knees, feeling the raising speed of her heart.

_How can I feel like this for a guy I just met?_

**Authors note:**

**heh...hey im back. sowwy for the delay, ik I promised to be better but its lots more things to do during summer than I thougt. well, now im back again and I will try to keep this story alive with a chapter per week. I promise that i´ll fight to finish this haha ;P - _Sonnyrose_**


End file.
